


Safe

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Safe

John felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Is she okay?” Stupid question, but the first thing that came to mind. He did his best to try to find where they were.

“As good as can be, I guess. She’s shaking up a storm. I’ll give her my coat for now, though.” Bobby didn’t want to mention the state of your skin. You were still clinging to him for dear life. “You better get here fast.” 

“I’m trying, Bobby, I’m trying.” He said. “Call Sammy. They’re watching where you are. I’m guessing since they didn’t stop you from getting her…it’s me they want.” At least he knew that you were alive, and that you were with Bobby.

“Will do.” They hung up before he pulled off slightly. “Y/N?” He said quietly. “Can you let go long enough to put my coat on?” Knowing that she’d been through hell basically, he tried keeping his voice as soft as possible. You licked your lips and nodded. When you sat up, he could see where the tears had cleaned your face. As he helped you put the coat on, you winced. You looked around, hoping to see John soon. “I’m going to call Sammy, okay?” He said, knowing that hearing a friendly voice, no matter what they were saying, was helpful. Hitting Sam’s speed dial number, it only rang twice before he picked up.

“Bobby?” He asked, still looking around.

Bobby glanced down at you. “I’ve got her. You need to come to us. John says they’re watching this place. We’re going to need all hands on deck.” He informed him. When you heard that the demons were watching, your body stiffened. 

Sam sighed. “I’ll do my best. This place is ridiculous.” He replied.

“I know, kid. We’ll be here.” Hanging up, he put the phone in his pocket. You looked as if you would pass out at any moment. He didn’t know if it was because you were tired, because of pain, or a combination of the two.

You looked up at Bobby, studying his face. It was stern, which was understandable, considering the situation. However, you could tell that he was kind man. “Thank you.” You whispered. He looked at you and gave you a small smirk. You closed your eyes and rested against him, feeling safe finally.

“Y/N!” Your eyes snapped open as you heard John’s voice. The look on his face broke your heart. There was worry, sadness, relief, and determination. It looked like he might break at any moment. He was about five feet in front of you when the demons came out of hiding. Your heart started to pound in your chest.

Bobby grabbed his bag, handing it to you. “Grab the salt. Put a ring around yourself, and _don’t. Move._ ” He said. “They won’t be able to touch you. I _promise_.” Your eyes watered and you nodded. He went to help John, taking his gun and a couple other things with him. You did what he told you, making it big enough that you felt a good distance from them. Sniffling, you watched as John and Bobby were outnumbered. Bobby had been talking to Sam. Where was he?

You heard a squealing over the loud speaker. It crackled, letting you know it was broken. Next you heard Sam’s voice, but you had no idea what he was saying.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

 _Ergo draco maledicte_  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.   
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei– 

Judging by the demon’s reactions, it wasn’t anything good. They covered their ears, their eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, black smoke emerged from their mouths, making you want to gag. One by one, the bodies dropped. You didn’t trust yourself to stand, so you simply sat there. In shock.

John ran over to you, holding you tight. “Are you okay?” He whispered in your ear.

You held him tight, afraid to let go. “I am now.” You answered. After a few minutes, he finally pulled away and studied your face. “How long was I gone?”

He swallowed. “Three days.” His eyes watered. Moving, he scooped you up bridal style.

“Is Chey okay?” That was still worrying you.

“Dean’s with her.” John informed you. “Bobby suggested that this was a distraction. We had Dean go meet her to make sure she’s safe.” Hearing that, you had mixed feelings. You were beyond happy that she was safe, that she finally met her father, and that they had thought of that. However, you weren’t there. You had hoped to be there the first time they met. Pushing that down, you gripped onto his jacket.

The rest of the trek back was spent in silence. As you neared the back door that you came out of, you squeezed your eyes shut, burying your face in his chest. You heard the door squeak, but refused to look. You hoped it was Sam. Instead, you heard a slow clap. “Bravo.” You knew that voice. “So, John Winchester got his _bitch_.” She commented, walking towards them.

“Why didn’t you get exorcised with the rest?” Bobby asked.

There was a sick smile on her face. “Binding spell, sweetie. I’m not going anywhere.” She put her hands on her hips. “Which means I will keep coming after her. I _would_ have preferred to use her body, but she has that damn tattoo. Oh well. More fun for m—” She never finished her sentence. Hearing a scream, you looked to her. Sam was behind her, holding her shoulder. There was a couple flashes like there was a lightbulb dying in her, and then her body crumpled.

Sam smiled at you, and you returned it. “Can we get me a shower? A bed? And some _food_?” You asked John, trying to lighten the mood. You just wanted this to be in your past.

He smiled at you, and nodded. “Yeah, we can do that.” The light was coming back in his eyes, and it melted your heart. Laying your head on his shoulder, you allowed yourself to finally nod off. Into an actually somewhat peaceful sleep. You didn’t feel him place you gently in the back of Sam’s car, using his jacket as a pillow, and you didn’t feel him take you out half an hour later. Finally, as he went to lay you on the motel bed, your eyelids fluttered open. “Hey, there. I was going to let you get some more rest.” He said quietly, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

You slowly sat up, wincing. “No, I _really_ need to shower. I- I don’t need to get any of these infected.” It hit you then that John hadn’t seen the damage. You pulled Bobby’s jacket tighter and teared up. You didn’t want him to see, either. Would he look at you differently?

“Hey, I’m here. They can’t get to you.” He said gently.

Looking at him, you shook your head. “It’s not _that_. I just don’t want you to see them.” You whispered. “I don’t want you to look at me any different.” Your voice got even quieter. Tears were slipping down your cheeks.

John pulled you into his arms as gently as he could. “I _won’t_. I promise. You are beautiful to me, inside and out. I want to help you get past this, I don’t want you to shut me out.” He told you, kissing the top of your head. “ _Please_ , let me see? I don’t want to risk anything, either.”

You swallowed, chewing your lip. Studying the look on his face, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Opening your eyes, you slowly slipped off Bobby’s coat, which you made a mental note to wash for him. John’s heart broke all over. He gently reached you, tracing just under the one on your ribs. “I’m so sorry.” He told you.

It was your turn to comfort him. “Don’t be. You, Bobby, and Sam? You _saved_ me.” You stroked his cheek gently. Glancing down, you sighed. “Although, I’m going to need your help again.” Your leg had been so painful that it was numb. He followed your eyes and knew what you meant.

“I’ll be right back. That’s going to need stitches. I’m going to have Sam come stitch it up after we get you cleaned up. Don’t worry, I’ll help you with that. Don’t try to move.” John told you seriously. He knew you too well. You nodded and watched him walk out the door to see Sam.


End file.
